Farfarello
Farfarello (ファルファレルロ Farufareruro) is a demon from the Malebranche clan and one of the current chieftains. History Not much is known about him. He became a chieftain after Demon King Satan started his conquest on Ente Isla. Story After Ciriatto's failed attempt to bring Demon King Satan back to the demon world, Farfarello was sent together with the Gevurah Sephiroth, Iron, to Japan. Disguised as a human, he approached Maou, by separating him with Iron's barrier. But when he asked his king to return, Maou refused, telling him that he still has unfinished business in Japan. Chiho appeared not soon after, making Farfarello wonder if Japan had too much influence on the Demon King and made him lose his resolution to conquer Ente Isla and revive the demon army. He gives Maou condensed demonic magic, which had taken the shape of Iron's armor. Right at that moment Emilia, Suzuno and Sariel arrive at the scene. Emilia attacks Farfarello and treatments him to return to the demon world. Farfarello commands Iron to attack the hero and the kid easily overwhelms Emilia and Suzuno. The hero tried to slice through Iron's armor with the Holy Sword, but Alas=Ramus reacts to Iron's presence and disappears into Emilia's body. Being caught of guard by the Yesod Fragment's presence, Iron distances himself from Emilia and gets hit by Sariel's Evil eye of the Fallen. Farfarello decided to retreat for the time being and promised he'd come back for Maou. During Maou's barista lecture, Farfarello send Iron to find out more about Maou's ambitions in Japan, but after receiving a vague answer from the boy, the demon decided to interrogate Chiho instead. The girl agreed to come with him, to prevent any disasters from occurring. Iron took Chiho to the Tokyo Metropolian building, where Farfarello was waiting and the demon reverted back to his demon form. Chino's reaction on Farfarello's transformation caught the demon off guard, as she was more concerned if Iron wore clothes under the armor, than Farfarello's appearance and almost mistook her for Emeralda when he found out that she was able to stay conscious when Maou reverted to his Demon form in the past. Farfarello continues to interrogate Chiho. Chiho without realizing that Maou, Emi and Suzuno are listening through mental communication clearly states her wish for demons and humans to cooperate, which troubles Farfarello as he can not understand Chiho's opinion. Their conversation was interrupted when the barrier, created by Iron breaks and Maou, carried by Emi and Suzuno lands on the rooftop. Farfarello apologizes to his king and explained that he only wished to know what happened to him during his time in Japan and admits that he still doesn't know what Maou plans to learn from Japan that could help with the conquest of Ente Isla. Maou shows Farfarello a Yen billet and reveals his desire to apply the monetary system into the demon world. Emi and Suzuno start to inject holy Magic into his body, to the point where he's close to fainting, while Chiho is asked to activated the accumulated magic from her body by singing and converts the holy magic in Maou's body to demonic magic, reverting him back to his demon form. Seeing his King restored to his former glory, Farfarello regrets his thoughts and actions and apologizes for his behaviour. Satan again tells him to return to the demon world and to pass on the message that he had found new demon generals for his army: the current demon generals, Alciel and Lucifer and the Hero Emilia Justina, inquisitor Crestia Bell and MgRonalds Barista Chiho Sasaki. While ignoring Emi and Suzono's protest Maou injects his demonic magic into the demonic magic orb and hands it over to Farfarello, knowing that the demons need it more than him. Filled with new morale Farfarello returned to the demon world together with Iron. Appearance While disguised a s a human Farfarello is dressed like someone who comes from the Showa era (1926 - 1989). He wears an unpolished dark blue suit which is not suitable for the summer, silver spectacles and applied hair gel in his hair. He also carries a black briefcase. His age has not been specified, but it's been hinted that he looks young probably end teens begin twenties. As a demon he has the typical characteristics of a demon from the Malebranche, bat-like wings and huge sharp claws extending from his four limbs, but his face still shows some resemblance to a human's. Trivia * Chiho has trouble with remembering Farfarello's name and repeatedly calls him Farfarellao-san. Farfarello has given up on correcting her after 3 times. * He's called boy Farell by Libicocco. * Farfarello was appointed to be a chieftian after Maou arrived in Japan, making him the youngest chieftain of the clan. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Male Category:Demon